


Busted!

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [22]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Make Out Session, getting caught, high school romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Nalu AU drabble. “Quick, hide behind the sofa!” prompt
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/760656
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Busted!

It was completely unplanned and totally… what Lucy had been fantasizing over for, 6, 8 months… wow has it been a year already? She couldn’t even tell you exactly when her platonic friendship with the cute jock became a full-blown crushing obsession.

Who could blame her? Natsu was always a bit of a flirt with the head cheerleader. Not the cheesy, hey baby, what’s your sign kind of flirt, but the subtle, worm your way into someone’s heart kind. With the subtle touches and the always helpful little behaviors. Flashing smiles and sweet little compliments. He had a sixth sense to be where she needed him to be and it always made her feel special.

Or it could also have been a figment of her imagination. Which is what Lucy chalked it all up to be, at first. Natsu was just a cool guy and they got along well together. He was nice to everyone. So, maybe Natsu was just being… Natsu.

Until a few months ago. Something… changed and Lucy couldn’t put her foot on it. Light touches became hugs. Natsu would put his arm around her shoulder as if it was just a natural thing to do. Random chats on the phone became nightly routines. Weekend hang outs started to morph into what felt like, dates?

Lucy didn’t want to get her hopes up which is why the present situation she found herself in was well, a little, sudden. A normal study session had somehow morphed into an all-out make out fest on his bed! No lead up. Nothing remotely sensual about chemistry textbooks or mathematical formulas. Just wham! A look… a lean in…

And damn was he a great kisser! His touch was so gentle and warm as he held her… caressed her… Lucy melted heart, mind, and soul, giving into anything Natsu wanted to take from her. Which still a gentleman, stayed away from the most private of her intimate spaces.

Who knew how long it had been going on for? A few minutes, an hour though the sounds of birds chirping dying away to be replaced by crickets could have provided a clue.

It almost didn’t register, the sounds of a door opening and closing, a lock being turned or secured, but Natsu heard it loud and clear and as suddenly as it all began, the warmth of his lingering touch were all that was left upon her skin.

“Shit, my parents are home early!”

“But Natsu, I thought they didn’t mind you having friends over?”

“Yeah, but I’m supposed to ask first.”

The young couple scrambles to straighten up. Button up a shirt here, fixing their hair. Natsu listens carefully, noting his parent’s routine and as soon as he hears them go into their bedroom, grabs her hand and sneaks her towards the living room.

Just as they reach it, he hears his parent’s door open again. Oh crap! He looks around, “here,” pulling her with him, “quick, hide behind the couch!”

And it wasn’t a moment too soon, when here came his father heading towards the kitchen.

The man walks over. “Oh, Natsu, I thought you were in your room.”

“I was earlier,” the young man plays it cool, “but I came out to…” he picks up one of their textbooks they forgot on the dining table, “grab my book.”

Natsu’s father tips his head slightly, appearing to be looking at something. “Uh-huh, is that right?”

“Um, yes,” Natsu answers cautiously.

“What’s that?” His father points towards his son’s neck. “Is that a hickey?”

The color drains from Natsu’s face. He reaches up to his neck and sure enough, his fingertips land on a small, but tender spot. “I-I can explain… y-you see there’s a girl that I like and…”

“Is she a blonde wearing a blue top and maybe jeans, I can’t really tell from this angle.”

“What? Wait! How could you guess that?”

His father points at the wall mirror placed behind the couch. “Because I can see her hiding. Come out young lady.”

If Natsu was nervous earlier, he was downright afraid now of getting grounded.

Lucy stands up slowly. This was so embarrassing! She walks around the couch and next to Natsu with her head lowered and her hands fidgeting in front of her.

“Sorry dad.”

“I’m sorry mister Dragneel.”

The man stands there with the most serious look on his face and his burly arms crossed against his chest. He lets the kids stand there squirming in the face of a heavy foreboding for several agonizing seconds. And just as it seemed the kids were about to piss themselves, Natsu’s father lets out a loud and boisterous laugh.

“I’m sorry,” he continues to laugh, “I couldn’t help but mess with you two.” Natsu and Lucy are so shocked they don’t say a word. “Natsu you know you’re not supposed to have guests on a weeknight unless you clear it with us first.”

“I know dad…”

“You are so lucky your mom’s not the one that caught you. Now, who is this young lady?”

“This is Lucy, my…” Natsu turns to her, unsure of what he should call her. But when she nods lightly with a bloom of red freckling along her cheeks, the answer is clear. “She’s my girlfriend.”

“It’s nice to meet you mister Dragneel,” Lucy bows to the man.

His father laughs, “no need to be so formal here miss Lucy. But it’s nice to see my son picked such a sweet and polite girl.” Lucy blushes again. “Well, Natsu you should get her home now since it’s a school night. We’ll talk more when you get home, you know,” the man winks, “the old birds and the bee’s story.”

“Ugh! Dad!” Natsu groans. “I’m too old for that!”

“We’ll see. Good night Lucy, next time we’ll have a proper dinner so you can meet his mother too.”

“T-that would be really nice,” she smiles.

They breathe out a sigh of relief once safely in Natsu car. “Lucy, I’m so sorry about that.”

She places a hand over his that was resting on the shifter. “It’s okay Natsu, really.”

He picks her hand up, lifting it to his lips, and places a kiss on the backs of her knuckles. “He’s right you know I really am lucky to have such a sweet girlfriend.”

Lucy blushes, “well, I can say the same about you…”


End file.
